


Waddle Doos and Don'ts

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby has an encounter with an unusual Waddle Doo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waddle Doos and Don'ts

**Author's Note:**

> The next in a series of Kirby battling strange and unusual characters.

Kirby was watching a show on his star-shaped TV when he heard a knock on his door. He turned the tv off and opened it to see who it was. 

Standing before him was a dark red waddle doo with a large purple eye. He was wearing a large purple centurion helmet, and carrying a sharp looking spear.

"Good evening" he said. "I am Commander Hobble. I am the leader of the Waddle Wellness Wompany. WWW seeks to better the waddling people of Dream Land. Firstly, we will need means to feed the hungry masses. I will require a donation of ten pumpkin seeds."

Kirby didn't have any pumpkin seeds, so he shook his head.

"Very well." said Commander Hobble. "I shall return tomorrow."

With that, he walked away.

The next day, there was another knock on Kirby's door. When he answered it, Commander Hobble was again standing in the doorway. 

He said "Good evening", even though it was noon. "I will require a donation of forty four eldritch berries."

Kirby wasn't even sure what that was, so he shook his head.

Commander Hobble looked a bit angrier this time, but he said "Very well. I shall return tomorrow."

With that, he trudged away.

The next day, there was a loud, aggressive knocking on Kirby's door. When he answered it, Commander Hobble was standing in the doorway, visibly angry.

"Good evening" he said, even though it was morning. "I will have you know that the entire WWW squadron is standing right over the next hill, and they are very hungry. We will require a donation of seventeen berries, thirteen loaves of bread, nineteen lemons, twenty eight pep brews, fourteen ice cream cones, forty seven apple pies, eighty seven breakfast platter, three hundred pizza pies, and one castle made of fudge."

Kirby did have all those things, but he wasn't going to share them with anyone. He angrily shook his head.

"If you will not share with the hungry masses, then the hungry masses are prepared to fight!" shouted Commander Hobble, brandishing his spear.

Kirby began to take a fighting stance, Less than a second after he did, Commander Hobble ran away, shouting "AHHHH! Don't hurt me don't hurt me!" as he ran over the hill. As Kirby looked over the hill, he could see that there was no sign of any squadron at all.


End file.
